The Secret's Out!
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Ryan and Cooper have been doing a really good job of keeping their relationship hush hush. And then suddenly it's suddenly out!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody would ever consider that Ryan and Dan were together. That was a good thing. It helped make their relationship a little less troublesome in the work place, but Ryan often cursed the stupid protocol on relationships at work. They'd get into a hell of a lot of work-based disputes that put them face to face.

Once again, a dispute put them face to face, just mere inches from each other. Dan could feel Ryan's hot breath ghost over his lips, and a shiver coursed through his spine. Ryan looked away for a split second, glancing around the lab. All blinds were closed, the only thing allowing someone to see into the lab was the overhead veiw. No one was standing there, so Ryan closed the small space between he and his boyfriend of three months. His lips covered Dan's, pulling an involuntary moan from him and a shiver of delight. Ryan hooked an arm around the lab tech's neck, holding him into the kiss. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, swept over Dan's soft lips, those lips parting for him only. Ryan plunged his tongue into his mouth, plundering it with skill, tongue stroking along his boyfriend's.

Dan couldn't hold back the soft moans he was releasing into Ryan's mouth. He knew exactly how reduce him to a small puddle with just his mouth. He was too good, and he had a very good idea where he learned how to use that tongue. The thought was a bit awkward, but Ryan easily distracted him from it when he began to nibble on his bottom lip, making him whimper. Ryan pulled away at the sound, and he smirked lightly.

"Call me when you get a hit on the mask," he whispered against Dan's lips before briefly pressing them to his.

Dan looked up, too dazed to speak. He simply nodded and watched as Ryan left the lab. He shoook off his daze and turned back to his computer. _In order for this relationship to work flawlessly, you need to be on top of your job, and I gotta be on top of mine. _What Ryan had said when they'd first started dating echoed in his head as picked out key points on the mask to get Ryan what he wanted.

(-_-)

Blue eyes turned away from the window as Ryan walked out. A small smile played across his lips. He looked back into the lab where Dan was sitting, hands typing furiously. _Wolfe and Copper... I never would have guessed Ryan left me for a lab tech. Heh..._ He placed his sunglasses around his neck, knowing where Ryan was heading next. He intercepted him before he made it to Trace.

"Mr. Wolfe," he said with a smile.

"H. What is it?" Ryan questioned, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"I, um...I never would have guessed you were with Cooper."

Ryan frowned. He didn't like the tone in his boss's voice. "Well, yeah, that's sort of the point." He wasn't really suprised Horation knew, but to the ginger's disappointment. "If you say one word about this..."

Horatio grinned, challenging Ryan, "Or what?"

Ryan crossed his arms, smirking. It instantly clicked with Horatio what he was going to say, and he quickly hung his head in shame for a brief moment before he looked back up into green eyes. "Fine. But if word gets around it is _not_ from me."

(-_-)

As expected, news flew around the lab and spread like wildfire. Ryan was sitting in Trace, writing up his report, a wicked smile plastured on his face. To be honest, he didn't care if everyone knew that he and Dan were together. On an extent he did. Higher ups could have either one of them fired or transferred, but as long as news didn't get that high, he wasn't going to deny it.

And of course Rick found out. He wasn't really himself when he found out, having found out that Yelina had left him for good, so he didn't really question or say anything, much to Ryan's pleasure. He hated that guy. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He smiled as he saw Dan.

"Cooper! What brings you all the way down to Trace?" Ryan questioned lightly.

Dan was slightly uncomfortable when spoke. "Secret's out..."

"I know," Ryan said, signing his name on his report and stick it neatly in its corresponding folder. "I don't know how it got out. I don't know about you, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder." Ryan motioned for Dan to come stand by his side. Dan walked around the table, an adorable pout on his face that made Ryan smile. "We don't _have_ to keep our relationship a secret anymore. We're still going to follow that strict 'no PDA' rule, but otherwise..."

Dan rolled his shoulders and took Ryan's hand. "I'm hungry," he said with a soft whine.

Ryan snuck a kiss to his cheek. "Lemme go turn in this in and clock out, and Imma take you out to dinner."

Dan smiled and followed Ryan out of the lab, the two men spliting up.

When Ryan met up with Dan in the lobby, they earned several questioning looks. He reached over and held Dan's hand as they walked out. An annoyed sigh came from Ryan as he notice a woman approach him. It was none other than Erica Sykes. His fingers tightened significantly around his boyfriend's pulling him a little bit faster.

"Ryan! The news it out! Are you really gay?" She was jogging towards him.

He stopped with an irritated sigh. Dan instantly moved closer to Ryan and nuzzled his cheek. Ryan instinctively leaned into the touch.

"Are you a special brand of stupid? Of course I am!" He smirked at her expression as realization crossed her. "Mhmm. Now will you fuck off? I promised my boyfriend I'd take him out to dinner."

Dan purred softly as Ryan led him to the Hummer. He opened the passenger door for him, closing the door behind him. He got in the driver's seat and buckled up after closing the door. He looked at the man beside him. "How about Olive Garden?"

"Sounds good to me, Ry."

"One more thing...I love you, Danny." Ryan smiled.

"Love you too, Ryan. Now lets go! My stomach is about to eat itself!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dan turned on the news while he and Ryan got dressed for work. Ryan didn't get a chance to button up his shirt before he found himself on the bed, soft kisses being left along his stomach. Day shoved the fabric off his shoulders.

"Don't put it on yet," he mumbled, taking the shirt and laying it neatly on the made up bed.

"Nn, but Danny..."

"I'll make your coffee today."

Ryan couldn't argue with that. The coffee maker always irritated him. Dan allowed him him, and they both headed to the kitchen, Dan starting up the coffee maker and Ryan putting toast in the toaster. When it was done and cool enough to touch, he went outside in just his dress slacks to check the mail, but as soon as he stepped outside, he noticed the news crew and his house was surrounded by people. He took a bite of his toast and sighed, continuing in to collect the mail.

"Ryan, how does it feel to know all of Miami knows you're gay!" shouted a reporter.

Ryan said softly, taking a bite of his toast. "I don't have time for this!" He turned around to head back in, but Erica had ran and blocked his way. He gave a louder sigh. "Move, I have to get ready for work." He tried to go around her, but she side stepped in front of him. He groaned inwardly. "Yes?"

She smiled. "So you don't care?"

"No." He waved her off with the hand holding toast. He took a larger bite, waiting for her to move, but she didn't.

"What about your boyfriend?"

Ryan leaned in a bit closer to Erica. "You're not going to subject him to any kind of hate. Get off my property and never come back. You better be chased by the Mala Noche to ever set foot on this property." He popped the last bit of his breakfast in his mouth, glaring at the woman the oh so annoyed him.

With that Ryan went back inside, finding Dan standing in front of the window with a frown. Ryan closed and locked the door. He pulled Dan into a hug. "Why were they here?" Dan asked, tilting his head.

"Because Erica..." Ryan kissed him softly. "...is a bitch." Ryan pulled him into another kiss, tongue dipping out of his mouth and swiping across Dan's.

Dan eagerly parted his lips for Ryan, the man spearing his tongue expertly into his mouth. He stroked every inch of his mouth, and he shuddered from the sparks he felt. It intensified when Ryan pulled him flush against his body. He moaned and locked his arms around his neck. When they finally broke from the kiss, Dan was panting furiously, whining softly. Ryan pulled him back into another, kiss, softer this time.

"We need to finish getting ready for work, or we'll be late," Ryan breathed softly, resting his forhead aginst Dan's.

"Fine," he said with a pout.

(-_-)

Again, Ryan and Dan encountered the reporters. This time, Horatio stepped in.

"Lieutenant-"

"Quit harrassing my employees, if you please. Whether if they are homosexual or not is not any of Miami's business, much less yours. Get over the fact that Mr. Wolfe does not like you, never liked your, and will always never like you, Ms. Skyes. As goes for the rest of the team. You have been more than just a pain in the ass, now please leave the premisses." The coldness of his voice instantly turned the news team around.

"Damn," Dan said. "A little cold, don't ya think?"

Ryan made a face. "Nah, it's H. It was obviously necessary."

"Mr. Wolfe, Cooper," Horatio said. "I've got an idea, and I'm sure you're going to like it. If the Ms. Skyes wants a gay story, then we'll give her a gay story..."

Ryan smirked. "I like the way you think..."

Dan looked between the two men. "I'm not following."

"You'll see," Horatio and Ryan said, the three of them walking into the building.

**_And that's the end of that! I hope you enjoyed this. Depending on how comments and reviews goes, I'll consider making a story about Horatio's idea. Until then~_**


End file.
